Recent studies indicate that alcohol consumption is regulated by several interacting central neurotransmitter systems, including dopaminergic and serotonergic mechanisms. In a randomized double-blind paralleled design, chronic alcoholic outpatients will receive L-DOPA or L-5-hydroxytryptophan, both with the peripheral decarboxylase inhibitor, carbidopa, or placebo, for a one year period. During this year alcohol, consumption, liver function, craving for alcohol, mental status, psychosocial functioning and compliance with medication will be assessed at regular intervals. Prior to entry into the study, after 3 months, and at one year, the following procedures will be conducted to measure drug effects: 1) behavioral evaluation, 2) determination of concentrations in blood and cerebrospinal fluid of drugs, monoamines, hormones and peptides, 3) orthostatic changes in pulse, blood pressure, and norepinephrine, 4) assessment of plasma vasopressin response to saline infusion. Changes in alcohol consumption will be related to biochemical and behavioral parameters.